It Really Isn't That Easy
by Angelic Curse
Summary: Riku, a heart-challenged and accident prone girl, is encouraged by her friend to pursue a boyfriend. When Riku catches sight of her prey, She begins her path to self-discovery and a love she never knew could exist.
1. Default Chapter

**_This probably isn't gunna go anywhere and i'll delete it,but here it goes.  
I don't own YYH,because if I did, Hiei would be the main character._**

**Ch1** _1,2,3 Here we Go!_

_'Not again....please shut-up...**Please**'_  
"Are you even listening to me? I'm serious! He was! And ya'll would look so cute-"  
"As a couple." I finished.  
"I'm only trying to help, Riku." Sicune sighed sadly.  
I stared at my bare feet against Sicune's dark blue carpet. She had been trying to get me to date since I can't even remember when. She had been my best friend since I can't remember when. Although she was a little odd,  
pretty I'll admit, but really odd. I looked back up at her face. She had pretty sky blue eyes, beautiful pale complexion, with long wavy ice blue hair that reached past her shoulders._ 'And to_ _believe she was born that way...'_ I smiled.  
"What are you smiling about? Are you thinking about going with him?  
You do need a date to go, and it certainly would'nt kill you, right?"  
"I guess so...but if it does kill me...."  
"Your too young to die." She finished for me with a dainty smile.  
I let out a long sigh. A friend of Sicune's had invited us to a party, and people required a date with a friend or singnificant other to go. Sicune invited her 3 month boyfriend, Daisuke, to accompany her...and as she put it, "I'm **sorry**! I completely forgot about you..well...not _**'completely'**_."  
I let out another sigh._'This is gunna be SO much fun, I can't seem to find a container for_ _**my**_ _joy'_

Sicune's POV .

The smile plastering my face couldn't of been bigger as I left Riku at my apartment. _'Little does she know even the most innocent looking girls can lie'  
_I went over my succesful plan as I walked to Yukimura's house. I had been trying to get Riku to go on a date for** SO** long, that I told her that to come along, she had to have a date. Who in the WORLD would believe that? She obviously did....._'I was kinda mean of me to lie like that, maybe I should ask Keiko if I should apologize....Nah'  
_I happily knocked on Keiko's front door, which she answered quickly.  
Her eyes were wide and abit frantic as she swung the door open. Her brown hair flipped wildy when the wind from outside caught it, and she hardly got her breath up to speak.  
"What's the emergency Sicune?"  
"Emergency?...._'Whoops...'_"  
"You called saying there was an emergency! What is it?"  
"Not **THAT** kinda emergency...." I answered sheepishly.  
"What kind of emergency then?" She asked with a relieved tone, pushing open the door to let me in.  
"You see...there's a party over at Delin's house..."  
"A party?? Sicune...that is **not** an emergency...and I don't know, that girl is so _flaky_, you never know with that girl."  
"Hey, I'll be there! Plus, you're 'supposed' to bring some friends, so you won't be alone if something does happen!!" I finished as convincingly as possible.  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt....when is it?"  
"Saturday! Duh!! Bring Yusuke and Kuwabara!! And some more friends.  
Party's at 7:00, gotta split!!"  
I rushed out the door before she could ask anything else. I beamed as I walked down the street, humming 'It's a small world' by Baha Men.  
I finally reached my apartment, and breezed into my room, just to find a note from Riku on my desk.

_**Sicune,  
I went clothes hunting on my own (for once)....and consequently to you since I'm broke, I borrowed your wallet with no intention of return for awhile. I promise to buy nothing that will completely make you ashamed,  
but don't hate me if I'm wearing the Hot Topic label.....L8er much,  
the darling Riku (yeah right)  
P.S......I took your portable C.D player for the trip....Love ya!  
  
**'Just like her.....Oh well.....at least she's shopping'_  
I put the note in the trash and headed for the phone to check messages.  
"One new message...Keiko called already!?"  
"**Sicune..I wanted to let you know that I'm bringing four friends. You only know half, I'm sorry, but since it's Friday it's really last minute.  
And now that I think about it...it might only be three....bye!"  
**I starred at the answering machine. _'Someone I don't know?....poo'  
_"It should be an interesting night tomorrow!" I smiled again.  
  
**_so? should I continue? I intend to make it a romance, but I might delete it before that really happens....please let me know, it's my first story that isn't a tragedy!! _**


	2. Styles of Wits

Well, sre I've acted as if I don't exist, but I'm going to try out this story, because I'm at writer's block with S.O.T.B.H....well, thanx for the 3 reviews!!!!!!wish me luck!  
-  
CH2-Styles of Wits -

(Riku's P.O.V)

'Hm.......What to get? I have Sicune's wallet hostage, but she'll freely return any of my things she don't like..gr'  
I thumbed at a rack on Hot Topic's wall. 'None of it is quite me...totally anyway'  
"Need any help?" Asked one of the employees.  
"No thanks." I answered quickly.  
I looked the guy over. He was charming looking, and sported punk well. If Sicune were here,  
she would've asked me to consider dating him, even though you can plainly see his wedding ring.  
I let out a dramatic sigh, and left out of the store. I was in a mall, most of the store's being very sophisticated and very... normal. All the clothes were American looking. Nothing left from our own culture anymore. I starred at the ground, dreading the night before me. I had been in love before...and I had more than one friend, too. But that was tears ago,  
and I don't plan on going through it again... no matter _how much_ I wanna try.  
"_**RIKU!!**_" I heard someone shout. It couldn't be her... how did she know which mall I was at?  
"Sicune? Why are you here??" I asked with a cleary confused look.  
"I couldn't let you shop alone, it would be a disaster!" She said playfully.  
"Thanks for the open encouragement." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh? You're welcome"  
My eye twitched as she dragged me into the nearest Rave.  
She wildly tossed clothing on their hangers into my arms. I had nearly 20 different outfits before she commanded me into the changing room, and she followed and locked the door.  
"Sicune?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you follow me into the changing room?"  
"To make sure you changed at least into afew of the outfits."  
'Dang. There goes my plan of getting out of this store...alive'  
I starred at the pile of clothes.  
"Go ahead. I'm waiting. I wanna see how they look." She smiled at me.  
"I'm **NOT** going to change infront of you." I tried.  
"Nothing I ain't seen." She replied boredly.  
Suddenly music burst into the store, Christina's 'Dirty'. Sicune raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my black bra, and slid off my pants revealing the matching panties. I heard Sicune mumur that next we were going to a Victoria's Seceret. Then she started to hum and move her arms and legs to the music while I changed.  
I frowned. The outfit I had pulled on was too big, and **NOT** my taste. It was a pink shirt with matching pink bow that was tied around the breasts, and a purple skirt with black glitter, that flipped outwards every time I moved. Sicune tried to stiffle her giggles with her hand.  
" Stupid, huh?" I asked.  
" Just a 'lil baggy, **_completely_** fixable." She replied unconfidently.  
The music switched to Usher's Burn.  
"No, let's just leave." I commanded, annoyed.  
She frowned in a hurt gesture, but followed me after I changed. After that, she made many attempts at making me look like a '_pretty_' woman, with all a fail (all except for my 'under' wear.  
I thought this hunt would be no big deal, but it hurt, for some reason. Everything was too big, or too small, or too unfashionable for my features, as Sicune put it. **_Was I meant to look pretty, at all?  
_**Finally, after much walking, we came to last store on our block. It was called Rock Scents.  
I had never been there before. Neither had Sicune.  
"C'mon." I told Sicune, who looked reluctant to walk 100 miles away from the store.  
She followed with a pout, and I lead the way. Inside the store, there were beautiful dolls,  
glass figurines, swords-oh the beautiful hand made swords! And in the back,...,Kimonos?  
My eyes widened. Sicune seemed to catch my stare.  
"Oh **no**, you're** NOT** wearing those things to her party, no way, no how!"  
She didn't stop me, when I went to look at them though. I fingered through them, and finally came to one I liked. It was red and gold. And it wasn't exactly a kimono. There was a top, the long, see-through, golden arms falling freely, the chest being red, with one side part gold silk with glittering dark gold feathers. Attatched to the chest part going down,  
were two silk gold pieces of fabric. On me they drug the floor. Pants were worn under it.  
Silky golden pants, which also on me brisked the floor. It was tied with a midnight black obi. I thought I looked beautiful when I tried it on. Weirdly, so did Sicune.  
"You look _awesome_, Riku! Those guys are gunna drop _dead_ when they see you!"  
For once I felt really pretty, I felt like me. For once **I felt like me**. I felt like a **person**,  
even compared to the stunning Sicune. **_If the world could see me now!  
_**-  
What do you think? I know, not that interesting yet, but every story has to get into their plot tenderly, right?? Next, well, when it comes, I'll let you know. R&R! 


	3. Ch Accident Prone

Hi, sre I've putting my stories on hold, but I've had serious writer's block...well, I won't keep minna-san!!.............or should I say sama?? Well, the reviewer's do ultimately rule...gulp  
I was going to call this ch. Why am I like this,...,things always happen to me... but this is easier..

**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Accident Prone_**

It was 6:30. Saturday's 6:30. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. No make-

up smudged my face, but I'm sure Sicune would fix that before we left. I was wearing my

new clothes, and I couldn't be happier in my whole life than the moment I stared at my reflection.

My smile was bright, my eyes were glistening, and my hair shined as it lay bouncily on my

shoulder. No one could change my attitude. I was ready to try anything, even another

back-stabbing man. But, I wasn't expecting this.

We arrived at the party, Sicune putting a light tint of blush to my cheeks, dark and shiny

lipstick, also some light eyeshadow. Everything was bouncing off the walls, as we were

greeted by a wave of teens and some young adults. It was all a blur...except for _him_.

"He is **GORGEOUS**!" Sicune cried out when she caught eye of the same man I did. She

immediately walked over towhere he was standing and talked so fast you could

practically call it another language. I sighed in defeat. "No chance...."

I quickly gave up, but that didn't mean I couldn't look at him. He had long crimson hair,

and deep emerald eyes. He seemed muscular, and...much out of my league. But hey,

at least I have an interest in someone since I haven't for some odd years.

flash-back as she sits at an unoccupied table

"You can't understand that you're just **not** enough to satisfy him!" She shouted at me.

"I didn't think he needed to be _'satisfied'_! I thought my loving him would be enough!!" I

yelled angrily while directing the last sentence at him.

"Riku, you don't understand... it's not the way it sounds...I **do** love you!" He cried out.

No, he literally cried. He had been caught with a betrayal as painful as murder. He had

been caught in my bed with my _"so-called"_ best friend. Yes, the term is mostly known as

**_cheating._**

"I just did it to protect you, I mean, he needed more...well, you can guess. I just didn't

want you to get hurt by it. I mean, you're not even **THAT **pretty." She gave a smile that

could've been worn by the Devil, and I could've fell apart. Instead I just ran away. Yep.

Left my house and moved in with Sicune. She's helped me ever since.

End flash-back

"What an odd _angel_, wouldn't you think?" I questioned myself; referring to Sicune.

"Who?" I heard a girl behind me ask.

I turned, slightly startled. Sicune looked at me with wide, curious eyes. I saw Keiko,

with 3 men in tow. Now they all looked at me as they arrived.

"Oh, nothing." I replied casually. A broad smile crossed her face, and clearly she wasn't

even worried, so neither did I. I was here to forget the past, not remember it **OR **

recreate it. I saw Keiko give a little half-smile. Yusuke pretended he didn't care.

Kuwabara looked like he wanted to say hi but wasn't sure, and who was that guy with

the black and pointed hair?

"Hi Keiko,Yusuke,KK..." I offered, giving a dainty smile, much like Sicune when she's

begging for someone to pay attention to her. I hated the thought of myself doing that.

"Hi Riku, you know these two, but I'll introduce you to Hiei." She said, pointing as she

worded his name.

"Hi Hiei." I tried, rolling his name on my tounge, making sure it fit right.

He made a 'huff'ing noise, and turned his head to the side with a frown. Was he normally

like this, or was it a stick in his rear making him so rude? I brushed the bad manners to

the side and turned my attention back to Sicune before she noticed she wasn't the center

of attention. She hadn't noticed.

"So Keiko, where did _Suichii_ go?" She played in a pout.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he's used to parties like this...he might've left already." I could

tell she was trying to help the poor man she was asking for.

"_I'm gunna go looking for him_." She said as she scurried into the crowd.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her for awhile..." I told Keiko.

"I think I'll join your conclusion and leave here myself." Hiei stated shortly, leaving so fast

I couldn't see where he had went. "Wish I could run that fast." I said aloud without

thinking too clearly.

"Don't we all." Yusuke replied sarcastically as he started to walk off, his possy following.

Again I was left there. Home wasn't too far away...I could walk there. I wanted to walk

home, but something told me to stay,just not in that chair.

I got up and walked out back, where it was surprisingly quiet. Except this talking I heard.

'Was my head talking to me?? No....'

"You marked your grave when you came to this world, Demon." I heard a familiar voice

say abit deadly.

"Your both just traitors, demons who hide from everything. What can you possibly do to

ME?" A raspy voice came-back. All I heard was a metallic ringing echoe after that. The

voices had come from just around that wall,...,in the garden if I remember. _'Maybe I _

_should just take a peek'_...then the shadows walked around the wall.

_**Good thing that tree just happened to be within my running distance.  
**_

"Did you hear something, Kurama?" _'It was Hiei!! Oh no, this means that I'm hiding and _

_eavesdropping!! He looks like he'd kill me...who's that? Looks like the guy at the party,  
_

_but his name was Suichii.'  
_

"No, did you?" The man asked back smartly. Hiei just stared somewhere close to my

direction.

".........hn"

"So, how long will you be there this time?" The man asked.

"3 weeks."

"Must you insist on this?"

"Stay out of my buisness, Kurama."

"Very well. I suppose I will see you in 21 days then."

With that, Hiei was gone. I was so busy with looking for where Hiei went, I lost sight of

that other man.

"Was our conversation interesting?" I heard the man ask me, and my not paying attention

inspired my answer.

"Not really, kinda confusing..._EPP_!" I quickly spun around and put my hand over my mouth.

_**"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it at first, I just- I just..."**_

* * *

So, do you want to know what happens? Tune in to find out! Thanks for my readers, and please review. ANy questions you wanna know, if I know em, I'll be happy to answer!  
l8er peeps, RR! 


	4. Ch4 Flowers

Sorry for the inconvienience of not writing, but I've been...caught up. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter! BY THE WAY...I don't happen to own YYH, otherwise...we won't go into that! Thanks,  
Achava! "Wanted to say your other name..." Love the reviews,  
as few as they are.  
-  
Ch4 Flowers to the Winner -  
My eye started to twitch without control. What was I supposed to do? I had never expected to get caught with a crime at this party.  
"So, am I to guess from your silence that your stunned with a possible confusion?" He arched an eyebrow, and a sharp guilt pressed against my stomache making it do flips.  
"Confused..._yes_. Stunned,_ yes_. How did you know I was behind this tree? You said you didn't hear anything..." I started to feel a little confident, but that was all drained with his reply.  
"That was merely to protect you from Hiei's blade. Actually, before he mentioned you, I saw a shadow bolt for cover." He looked at me as if he had just asked me how my day was going, not like I had committed a crime. That really made me nervous, and as for my day, it just turned **cruddy**.  
"Oh..._hrm_...thanks? I mean for...protecting me? I mean, you don't have a blade on you do you?" I couldn't help but feel stupid when he lost a short laugh at my question.  
"No, I don't even own a blade. Hiei however, carries one wherever he goes. I just didn't want him to startle and,...,words carefully choosen, get carried away." He still looked like he was waiting for a reply to the "how was my day" question.  
"Oh, well, thank you then." I found myself blushing, and couldn't find anything else to say, but like an Angel would do, she arrived just in time.  
"Riku!...Suichii? I **_found_** you!" Her smile and confidence was confused, and she wasn't afraid to find the answer to what she was looking for.  
_"So,what are you two doing out here all alone where no one can see you?"_ She put a hard edge to her voice, directing it at me. I just knew I was going to get interregated when I got home.  
"I was walking out here and happened to stumble upon...Riku. We were talking, mainly about you." He finished smugly, knowing he had won her over when he said that. I thanked the Lord above that he was so good with memory. I smiled akwardly, and nodded my head. Sicune wasn't even paying attention to me though.  
"So Suichii, ya'll talked about me? Your so cute!" She gave an infatuated giggle and took him by the hand over to the original walk-way. I sighed, and made my way to the car to wait for her. I didn't know that it would take her so long.

I felt something cold slide down my back...it felt oddly like an ice cube.  
"EPP!"  
I sprung up from the comfort of my bed, to be met by Sicune's happy face. I growled angrily. I think I was having a dream.  
"You were dreaming, and you sure looked happy. Couldn't of been dreaming about Suichii, could 'ya have been?"  
"No." I replied firmly. I wasn't sure if I actually had or not, but I knew if I had answered otherwise, I never would have been left alone. I curiously glanced at the clock...5:00 a.m. My eyes grew wide.  
"You **IDIOT**! You woke me up this early!" I screeched. Tomorrow I had to go to work at my little flower shop...only ten more minutes before Sicune just now woke me up.  
"Sorry...I was bored." She said without an ounce of guilt.  
I sighed. Then I sighed again.  
"_Time to start another day..._" I mumbled.  
I quickly got dressed, and pursued the kitchen. I popped some cookies in my mouth and continued to the couch to catch some T.V.  
I was stopped short of my goal.  
**RING**...**RING**...**RING**...**RING**.  
I took the cookies out of my mouth, and answered the phone.  
"Hello, Gowai residence, your speaking to Riku."  
"Yes, I'm calling about your flower shop."  
_'It couldn't be...'_ Was the only thing that plastured my thoughts.  
-  
Read and Review please! Whaddya think?


	5. Ch5 Case of the missing keys

And away we go.  
-  
Ch.5 Case of the missing keys -

"My flower shop? What would you like to know, sir?" I tried, politely as possible.  
"I would like to purchase a rose for my mother this Valentine's Day, and need to know the time your shop opens, and also the days that it opens." He commanded directly.  
_'Awwww, how sweet.'_ I thought dazily _'I want kids that would do that for me'_  
"Ma'am?"  
"Oh, yes. We open at 7:00 a.m and we're open Monday through Thursday. Is that all you would like to know?" I asked, trying to hurry the conversation to avoid this person I felt I knew, and also get back to my cookies.  
"What species of roses do you carry? I'm looking for a specific type."  
"_**Species**_?" I asked confusedly. I had never been asked what 'species' of flowers the shop carried.  
"Well...alot. We have a special catalog dedicated to the roses we carry. You could look through when you stop by if you like. I could give you one personally, they're my favorite flower." I beamed proudly over my knowledge of our store, how _little_ it may be.  
"That would be fine. I'll stop by 7:00 a.m this Monday..." He paused "They're my favorite flower, too." All I heard was 'beep' after that. I truly felt certain that I knew that voice from s_omewhere_.  
"Riku? Who was on the phone?" Sicune called from her bedroom.  
"Oh, just a customer." I called back.  
"Oh. That's unusual." She replied sarcastically.  
I sighed at her mean comment, and retreated to the couch to munch on my breakfast. I starred intently at the television set, trying to pass away the ample time I had at my oh-so-sleepy fingertips.

Monday-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**... I reached over sleepily and turned off the alarm clock. I stood up, and walked over to my closet mirror. My hair frizzed out in clumps at least an inch away from my head, and my clothes were wrinkled this way and that from heavy sleep. My cheeks were stained light pink, and my eyes were cloudy. _Yep_, the look of a true super model.  
I grabbed a silver brush and stroked my hair gingerly, going through each tangle like pushing a boulder up a hill. _Slow effort_.  
I pulled my work clothes, a plain white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of bell-bottom blue-jeans, and a dark gray apron off their rightful hangers and into my hand. I pulled my sleeping gown over my head and to the floor. I made a slow and winning struggle to get my unmentionables on, and pull my work clothes over them. I overlooked my reflection in the mirror, slightly agreed with it, and made my way to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. I pulled a can of low mein from the kitchen cabinet, and popped it in the microwave. I waited for the dinger to tell me it was done, and poured the delectable into a plastic bowel. As I blew the steam from the top of the bowel, I heard soft footsteps approach from behind me.  
"Your going to be late again." I told Sicune. She grunted at me.  
"_What are you eating?_" She asked me.  
"Low mein, with a few vegetables. Why?"  
"_It smells good._" She mumbled. I turned to face her while still blowing my noodles. Her appearance shocked me. Her hair was matted, and dark circles engulfed her eyes. **VERY** unusual for my favorite fashion diva.  
"Are you O.K?" I asked with concern. She paused, thinking about it.  
"_Just a little...warm. That's all._"  
I walked over to her (after setting the bowel down) and placed my hand on her forehead. I instanly jerked it away.  
"Sicune, your burning up! Go lay down and I 'll give you some medicine. I'll call you in sick today."  
"_But Riku..._" I gave her a stern look that cut her sentence short, and she quickly obeyed me. I looked through the kitchen and grabbed her some ibuprofen, then called the fashion industry she worked for.  
It was now 6:45.  
_'Oh no, I'm 'gunna be late!'_ My mind screamed. I quickly took care of Sicune's needs, and gave her my work number. I ran out the door,  
and down the streets.  
_'Man, I have a customer coming in afew minutes! Just a little further...'_ My feet wanted horribly to stop, but I kept running. I finally made it through the minature parking lot in front of the shop, and made it to the old fashion door,...,just to see the customer standing there in a big, brown coat. I could see the breath freezing in front of them, I could see that they were **EARLY**, I could the calmness in their face, I could see..."_Gasp!_"  
"Hello. Didn't expect to see you here, Riku. How are you?"  
"Hi, I'm fine...How are you?" I choked out, the cold air making my cheeks swell with red,..., or was I blushing?  
"Fine. I didn't know _YOU_ were the Riku that worked here. You like flowers alot?" He asked pleasantly.  
"Yes. Let me get us out of the cool air." I went to take the keys out of my apron, the ones that open my house **AND** my store. They weren't there. That's where I **_ALWAYS_** keep them! **_OH NO!  
_**"Something wrong?" The terror must've swept my face, because he was trying to tell why I was making the face I was making. I blushed.  
"My keys...they're not here...I left them at my house." I stammered.  
"Oh." He paused like he did before he left me on the phone"Would you like me to escourt you to go get them?" He asked in a gentlemen-like way.  
"Sure...This way." I replied oddly.  
We walked up the street, all the way back to mine and Sicune's home. Not a word was said.  
I knocked on our door. No answer. I knocked again. Still, no answer. I knocked a third time, and still, **STILL**, no answer. I began to get frustrated, also embrassed. What was I supposed to do?  
"Is the door locked?" He asked. I gave him an odd look. I was sure I had locked the door before I left,but , how could I when I didn't have the keys? I groaned. Could today possibly get any worse?  
We went through the _'unlocked'_ door, and into my bedroom. I must've turned the place upside down three times over, with no keys in hand. I was coming out from under my bed, when the day turned two times worse. This happened when my pants pocket caught onto a lose bed spring that was sticking out. My pants were _**Ripping**_ open.  
I let out a startled cry, and tried to free myself, not proving to successful.  
"Here, let me help." I heard Suiichi say as he took hold of the spring. He carefully held the pocket of my **RIPPING** pants, and instructed me to stay still. He tugged at the fabric professionally, until they were pried off the spring. Guess what happened next?  
_**Cher-ka-ching!  
**_We both looked curiously at the floor. My keys had fallen out of my pocket! I groaned again. This would be a **LONG** day.  
-  
R&R!


	6. Ch6 Duties Required

Um huh. Another chappie. Wish it luck, please?  
I also want you to ponder the title, it has a meaning...to the story...and in everyday life.  
-  
Ch. 6 Duties Required -

I brushed myself off. I picked myself up from the floor. I was convicted for trying to **murder** my keys.  
"This is unusual... I mean, it doesn't happen all the time... I was just in a rush this morning." I told him while blowing off my steaming coffee. I had checked on Sicune before sitting down. She slept through the whole embrassing predicament, but I'm pretty sure she would've much rather watched and got a good laugh off me. If it'll make her smile, I'll tell her about it _later_.  
"Yes, I am sure every being has had that sort of day at least once." I watched him lose a full-hearted 'half' smile. I couldn't help but blush... _'Why did he have to use such... vocabulary? It can be confusing, you know'  
_"Your home is well decored. You must have a zeal for style, no?"  
"First before I answer..." I paused before my stupidity "What does _**zeal **_mean?"  
He blinked his eyes at me, almost confused, I guess. He must've thought I was smarter... Boy was he fooled!  
"It means to have a passion for, an interest."  
"_Ooooo_**hhhh**. No, then. That's Sicune."  
I had to hand it to Sicune, she could easily go to the height of fashion, if she would keep her priorities straight.  
"Sicune...lives with you?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"No, I live with her. It's a long story. A long, **boring**, and _stupid_ story"  
"I suppose you don't want me to ask."  
I looked at him for a little while, kinda dazily, I might add. You could call it starring if you want, but I wouldn't personally go that far,...,maybe.  
"I _suppose_ so." I finally answered. To my surprise, he slightly smiled. That little half-smile he had been giving me since we had met. _'I wonder what he would look like if he **REALLY** smiled at me..., I bet he'd be really cute'  
_"Riku?"  
"Hm?" My interest builded with the pause he gave before finishing what he _'intended'_ to ask.  
_'Please ask me out...please let the cute guy ask me out...please...for my self-esteem's sake...for my ability to cope with this hectic and outrageous life...**PLEASE!**'_ My mind screamed at me. Too bad he couldn't hear it as loud as I did.  
"What roses do you remember? I really need to know."  
"_Oh_...I brought that book home last night...it's on my nightstand...in my bedroom." I told him, practically crushed. Oh, maybe it was just some dissapointment. But I **doubt** it.  
He got up, making a move towards my room.  
"I could get it, just sit down, I'll get-"  
Next thing I knew he was right infront of my face.  
Did he even move?  
"I will get it. You still seem fatigued, rest. It'll be fine." He seemed...oddly calm for being **THAT CLOSE**.  
"_O...K_"  
I watched him leave, and I sank into the couch.  
_'Wonder why **HE** wanted to go. He seemed so calm about it...him and those pretty green eyes...that smile...**OH WAKE UP, RIKU**! He'd never want someone like you in a million years!'_

Bedroom-

"Sorry Hiei, I would've come sooner, but I became...occupied." Kurama murmured through the window.  
"Occupied. Since when do you become _occupied_, Fox? Duty would normally come first... I'm in need of your assistance right now, so get _un_occupied. Quickly"  
"Yes, time is of the essance. I'll be with you shortly, let me just finish here."  
Hiei nodded, and Kurama left to give Riku his sudden farwell, book in tow, of course. He never leaves his duties undone, _**does he**_?  
-  
R&R! The title kinda goes with Mulan 2. What does she say about her duty?


End file.
